A slant asymptote of the rational expression $y = \frac{2x^2 + 3x - 7}{x-3}$ is the line approached by the equation as $x$ approaches $\infty$ or $-\infty$. If this line is of the form $y = mx + b$, find $m+b$.
To approach this problem, we can either use long division or synthetic division to evaluate the quotient of the given rational expression. Alternatively, we can rewrite the numerator as $2x^2 + 3x - 7$ $ = 2x^2 + 3x - 7 - 9x + 9x$ $ = 2x(x-3) + 9x - 7 - 20 + 20$ $ = 2x(x-3) + 9(x-3) + 20$. Hence, $$y = \frac{2x^2 + 3x - 7}{x-3} = \frac{(2x+9)(x-3) + 20}{x-3} = 2x+9 +\frac{20}{x-3}.$$As $x$ approaches infinity or negative infinity, then the fraction approaches $0$, and $y$ approaches $2x + 9$.Thus, $m+b = \boxed{11}.$ [asy]
import graph; size(7cm); real lsf=0.5; pen dps=linewidth(0.7)+fontsize(10); defaultpen(dps); pen ds=black; real xmin=-27.84,xmax=46.9,ymin=-33.28,ymax=45.43;

Label laxis; laxis.p=fontsize(10);

xaxis(xmin,xmax,Ticks(laxis,Step=20.0,Size=2,NoZero),Arrows(6),above=true); yaxis(ymin,ymax,Ticks(laxis,Step=20.0,Size=2,NoZero),Arrows(6),above=true); real f1(real x){return (2*x^2+3*x-7)/(x-3);} draw(graph(f1,-27.83,2.99),linewidth(1)); draw(graph(f1,3.01,46.89),linewidth(1)); draw((xmin,2*xmin+9)--(xmax,2*xmax+9), linetype("2 2"));

label("$y = \frac{2x^2 + 3x - 7}{x - 3}$",(5.67,-27.99),NE*lsf); label("$y = 2x + 9$",(18.43,35.5),NE*lsf);

clip((xmin,ymin)--(xmin,ymax)--(xmax,ymax)--(xmax,ymin)--cycle);

[/asy]